


L'amour Tue / الحب يقتل

by starktower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, I am a Stony fan, I just was in a mood for hurt, M/M, Stucky Trumps Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starktower/pseuds/starktower
Summary: True Love means that you care more about someone else’s happiness than your own, no matter how much pain it may bring you





	L'amour Tue / الحب يقتل

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i wrote the other day.  
> this story is not Beta'ed so there are going to be some mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy this story.

Love.

A word a certain Anthony Edward Stark has been weary of his whole life.

 _‘True Love means that you care more about someone else’s happiness than your own, no matter how much pain it may bring you_ _’_ , or that’s what Maria Carbonell Stark told her, at the time four years old, son.

Little did she know how much of an impact that simple definition would have on her only son’s life.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony Loved his parents.

He still Loved his parents when they didn’t show up to his school plays, even though he was the star of some of them.

He still Loved them when they didn’t show to his science fairs, even though he practically always won first place.

He still loved his Father when the man would ignore him for weeks on end when he worked on some projects in his workshop, because he knew that Howard Stark always smiled and was happier in his workshop, and Tony loved his father.

He still loved his mother when the woman would be gone for days to attend and organize charities all over the world, for multiple causes, because he knew Maria Stark loved giving a helping hand to the people who needs it, she was always like that, and Tony loved his mother.

He still loved his parents when they would forget his birthdays, because he knew they had better things to do, and Tony loved his parents.

He still loved them when he would have to spend many holidays alone in the boarding school because his parents were somewhere in Antarctica searching for Captain America, because he knew his father loved and missed his friend and he knew his mother Loved her husband and they were happy to be together looking for a dead man that Tony had to compete with his whole life, and Tony Loved his parents.

Tony still loved his parents when they told him he was going to be the heir of Stark Industries, even though Tony wanted nothing more than to create and engineer marvels that would help everyone make their lives better and not destroy them with weapons, because that’s what they expected of him and Tony loved his parents.

He still loved his father the first time he struck him, because his father apologized afterwards and seemed genuinely remorseful, and Tony loved his father.

And the second time.

And the third Time.

And the fourth time.

And on, and on, and on.

Tony still loved his parents when they died in a crash accident and left him alone in the world, and Tony loved his parents.

At least he still had the Jarvises.

Until he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony had always considered Edwin Jarvis family, and when Tony met the man’s wife he promptly added her as another person to Love.

He loved Jarvis and Ana, they attended every play and every science fair, he loved them because they would laugh with him, and console him when he was sad, they would attend to his wounds when Howard Drank too much.

For the first time he felt that someone else loved him as much as he loved them, he loved them because he knew they would always put him first as he with them and that was the only time Tony ever felt it.

Until he wasn’t a priority anymore.

A couple of months after ‘the Accident’ Ana became pregnant, after years and years of trying.

They were ecstatic.

Tony was beyond the moon, he always wanted siblings, and finally he would get a baby brother or a baby sister, he would love them and be the best big brother ever, Tony had bought several pregnancy and baby books to prepare for the arrival of the new addition to the Stark-Jarvis family.

Tony was happy.

Until he wasn’t.

Ana and Jarvis wanted to raise their baby back in England.

Tony still loved them when they had officially quit.

He still loved them when he helped them ship their belongings to their new home on the outskirts of London, a gift from Tony, they had hugged him, they had cried and apologized but Tony would have none of it.

Tony loved them. He told them.

Tony still loved them when he accompanied them to the airport, when he hugged them goodbye, when he waved at them as they boarded, and he still loved them when they grew apart, when the calls started dwindling until they stopped completely.

Tony Loved them.

 

* * *

 

 

Like he had loved his Aunt Peggy, whom he used to spend holidays with before he went to boarding school, she had attended his early graduation from the boarding school she was there with Uncle David and their Niece Sharon although tony prefers to call her Goldilocks.

She started to pull away from his life after a fight she had with Howard, until one day she wasn’t there anymore, Tony had seen her again for the first time in years at his parents’ funeral he almost broke apart when she had fiercely hugged him. He remembered then and there how much he still loved her. He didn’t see her again afterwards, guess she returned to her life, and tony wasn’t part of it. Tony loved his Aunty Peggy.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony loved a lot of people, but few deserved it, and even fewer loved him back.

He still loved Rumiko, the first woman he fell in love with, the first woman he slept with and the woman he wanted to stay with for the rest of his life, that until he caught her cheating with his former best friend Tiberius Stone.

Tony also loved his former friend Tiberius Stone, his only friend when he was a kid, he was the first person that made Tony want to be better at everything, he was the person that gave birth to the competitiveness Tony has, he was also the reason Tony knew he could Love men as much as women, that until jealousy and pettiness drove them apart.

Tony Loved His Best-friend, the man than made Tony want to be a better man, the first person to stick by Tony and never ask for anything in return beyond Love and Friendship, He was also the first friend to Love Tony back, they had met in the dorms of M.I.T and James Rhodes being three years his senior took him under his wings.

The first time Rhodey told Tony that he loved him was the night his parents died, and swore then and there to never let go of his friend, he still loved him for the next thirty years of their friendship, he loved him even though the man pleaded him to keep making weapons the several times Tony confided in Rhodey the desire to stop the weaponry production Stark Industries is making and tony has never liked making destructive things, he loved to build, but he Knew Rhodey was a good guy and he loved Tony wholeheartedly.

He Loved him when the man kept looking for him for three months in the desert of Afghanistan, never giving up on him.

He loved the man when he stood by him after the shutdown of the weapon branch of S.I even though he didn’t agree with him.

He loved him as he stood by him and fought by his side with and without the Suit.

He loved him when Rhodey took the suit away from him and made it his.

He loved Rhodey because he was always there to catch Tony when he falls.

Rhodey was the first person to ever stick with Tony and still love him unconditionally. And Tony would give up everything he has for the sake of his brother and best friend.

 

After Rhodey came Happy Hogan and Virginia “Pepper” Potts, two of the most important people in his world, both have saved his life and continued to do so in so many ways years afterwards.

He loved Hogan the eternal Loyal Friend.

He loved pepper, and through the course of one relationship he knew he was not in fact In Love with her, he loved her fierceness and her intelligence, he trusted her with his Father’s legacy, and that trust has never been broken or shaken.

Tony was happy and content with these three people in his life; they were more than enough.

Until they weren’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Aliens.

Fucking Aliens.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

AVENGERS.

WORMHOLE.

Shawarma.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony thought that having Pepper, Rhodey and Happy in his life was more than enough, but that turned out not to be true at all, because he found Family with the Avengers.

He Found a Kindred Soul in Bruce Banner. The Gentle man with the Anger Management issues. Tony always worked alone in the workshop, because he didn’t know anyone trustworthy to let him in his Happy place, that until Brucie-bear came along, and he loved it.

He found Kindred Brothers in Thor and Clint, Tony had hated being an only child, and with these two he finally knew what having brothers felt like, and he loved it.

He found Kindred Sister in Natasha, despite their rocky start, she had grown to become the little sister he always wanted and he Loved it

Steve… Steve Grant Rogers is another matter entirely and at first Tony wasn’t sure what to do with him.

He invited them to his home, which throughout the months and missions became their home. Tony couldn’t have been happier.

He still didn’t know what he felt for Steve, but he knew he became one of the most important people for Tony.

Tony loved all of them, he loved all of his twisted broken makeshift family and he wouldn’t change it for the world, and he knew that they felt the exact same way.

Days turned to months, turned to years, and their family kept on growing little by little.

Thor brought in Jane, Darcy and Selvic.

Clint brought in Coulson.

Natasha brought in Sharon (that had turned to tears and hugs on her part and Tony’s to the utter confusion of their teammates)

Bruce brought in Betty and Jennifer.

Steve brought in Sam and was still looking for his long-lost Best-friend.

Pepper and Rhodey brought in Carol.

Happy surprisingly brought in Matt Murdock which in turn brought in Luke, Danny and Jessica.

Tony even managed to bring in Prince T’challa of Wakanda.

Life was hard but good, they had long ago moved out of the tower as their family grew, Tony had remodeled the Old Stark Manor into the Avengers Compound, their Home.

They never lost any of their members, and they were keen to keep it that way.

They kept the world Safe.

 

* * *

 

Months after the establishment of the newly formed Avengers Steve Asked Tony out on a date.

They fell in love Hard.

Tony loved Steve.

And Steve Loved Tony.

And they didn’t shy away from show it to each other in private or in public.

Steve says, ‘I Love you’ while he’s sitting on a couch in Tony’s workshop watching his boyfriend work miracles with his hands.

Tony says, ‘I love you’ while spread naked on their Bed modelling for his boyfriend.

And for the first time in his life Tony truly understood and felt Love, and it was painfully Glorious.

They kept each other safe in and out of the battle.

They helped each other out of nightmares and panic attacks.

They fought together and each other.

They kept each other company when reality got too much.

They helped sooth each other’s physical and psychological wounds.

They Fucked.

They made love.

Each completed the Other.

They were the living representation of True Love.

The man who still lived in the Past with the man who keeps living in the future.

Steve Dragged Tony back from the future with only a kiss.

And Tony dragged Steve from the past with just one touch.

They were made for each other.

 

* * *

 

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. fell

James Buchanan Barnes Rose from the dead.

Sam Wilson Joined the ever-growing family, and he fit right in.

Steve on the other hand was a mess.

“I am still in love with him” cried Steve into Tony’s shoulder while they were Lying in bed a month after the Potomac incident “I am sorry”.

Tony only held him closer “Are still in love with me?” asked Tony fear laced his rough voice.

“ _Of course_ , I _love_ you Tony, God you don’t know how much I love you” Said Steve without hesitation and voice thick with emotions as he looked at his Lover with pleading eyes “Don’t _ever_ doubt it Tony, I just wanted to be honest with you, I truly am sorry”.

Tony ran his hand lovingly through the silky golden threads of Steve’s hair before he brought his hand to cup his cheek.

“There is nothing to be sorry about sweetie, you are the most amazing man I have ever had the pleasure to meet, you are beautiful inside out and kind and loving and you have the biggest heart of us all, I can never ask of you to stop loving someone, all I ask is that you keep a place for me in here” finished tony as he poked Steve Naked chest just above his heart.

Steve had an unseeing look on his face as his eyes shinned and glimmered with unshed tears while looking down on man beside him.

“Listen Steve, I am 40 years old and I have loved before, or that’s what I thought because then comes in this beauty of a man and wrecks all I knew about love, because what I am feeling for you goes deeper and is stronger than anything I have ever felt before, you are IT for me, you are the man I want to grow old with, you are the man I want beside me through thick and thin, you are the man that makes me happier and safer than I ever was before” Tony closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and looking Steve right in the eyes and with a determined but apprehensive face “you are the man I want to call someday my husband, you are the man that made me think for the first time ever about having children and there is no one I want to share that with” Tony raised his other hand to cup Steve’s face fully between his hands and swiping his thumbs over free falling tears streaming down his Lover’s face.

“What I am trying to say babe, is that I am yours, always have been from the moment we met on the hellicarrier, and I will always be yours for as long as you want me.” Finished Tony as he took a deep breath and waited.

Steve was looking at him with wide eyes full of wonder and hope, before he lunged over tony and brought him to a bruising kiss, a kiss that said too much and too little at the same time, a kiss full of promise and love, full of desperation and impatience, and Tony moaned.

Tony moaned as he went boneless as he let Steve take control, he let him take whatever he wanted.

Tony let Steve dominate his body.

His heart.

His Soul.

He was Steve’s and he’ll always be Steve’s.

Tony was so far gone in his head he almost didn’t hear Steve repeat and plead

“I want that, all of that, please Tony, I want it all with you, God please, I love you so much”.

And Tony couldn’t be happier because Tony loved Steve and Steve loved Tony back.

A week later they announce to their family their engagement, Steve with a full on blinding smile and tony with wistful eyes.

They didn’t fix a date because Steve wanted Bucky at the wedding and Tony was only happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

 

With no S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve took a leave of absence from the avengers to go look for his long-lost best-friend with the help of his newly acquired friend Sam and occasionally Nat or Tony.

Their time together started to lessen little by little.

Days without contact turned into weeks which turned to months.

Their friends started looking at him with concern, but he only smiles and told them not to worry.

It was only temporary.

The long nights alone in a cold bed were only temporary.

Going though panic attacks alone was only temporary.

Tony doesn’t get a call on his birthday.

Nor their Anniversary.

Nor on his parents’ date of death.

Calls goes unanswered until they start to go straight to voicemail.

On the rare times Steve calls he is snappy and irritated and sometimes takes it out on Tony before he profusely apologizes, Tony tries to not take it personally but it’s hard.

The Avengers started to show genuine concern over Tony.

He lost weight and had a constant haunted look on his face.

They bring it up with Steve but the latter tells them they were alright that it was all temporary, only this time Tony wasn’t sure he believed it, and neither did some of their family from the looks they gave Tony.

On the sixth month of his leave Steve returns with a haggard looking Sam and Barnes, a tired but genuine smile painted on their face.

Tony had to try really hard to return it.

Later on that night found Steve and Tony laying naked and exhausted in their bed with tony sprawled over Steve, head over the Supersoldier’s chest listening to the frantic heartbeat caused by a couple of wild sex rounds going slowly back to normal, hole loose and still damp from the mix of lube and come while a strong hand ran across his back from the base of his neck to the crevice of his well-used and abused ass. For a few moment Tony felt sated and happy.

“I am sorry” said Steve shattering the comforting silence that was cocooning them from the harsh reality that waits for them outside.

Tony shifted his head so he can look at Steve “For what?”.

Steve sighed as he tightened his hold over Tony and dropped a kiss on Tony’s crown.

“these past six month I have not been the fiancé that you deserve, I have been irritated and absent and- god I was just horrible to you, yet you never complained or yelled or got mad, and I just feel horrible, so yeah I am so sorry”.

Tony was ready to say, ‘it’s okay’ but he knew it wasn’t so he said instead “Thank you for apologizing and I do forgive you, I missed you a lot winghead”

Steve let out a relieved laugh and kissed tony.

“I missed you too shellhead”

Tony smiled because things were finally going to go back to normal.

‘ _see Rhodey I told you so_ ’ thought Tony before sleep got ahold of him.

 

* * *

 

 

James Buchanan Barnes started to recover little by little.

Tony liked him.

They got along really well.

Tony and the rest of the avengers Noticed how much the two shared in common.

It seemed Steve had a Specific type.

Bucky started to seek out Tony more and more and a deep friendship saw the light of the day, and he quickly became one of Tony’s closest friends, he constantly brought meals to Tony’s workshop, and dragged the engineer to participate with whatever activity of the day the avengers were doing.

Slowly Bucky started to heal and to come out of his shell, he smiled more and it suited him, Tony finally saw the man Steve was in love with.

Tony also saw how Steve started to fall even deeper for his former best-friend and Tony couldn’t even do anything about it.

He brought it out with Steve but he quickly shot him down.

He started spending more time with Bucky than with Tony.

He started to spend even less time in their bedroom a more time on Bucky’s place.

When he brought it up again, Steve told him that’s because Bucky still wakes up from nightmares and he needed help.

Tony refrained from saying ‘ _so do I’_ But it was a close thing.

Tony really tried to save their relationship, always making dates that most of which would get bailed on with whatever excuse Steve would say

_‘Bucky wanted to go to …’_

_‘Bucky is not having a good day..’_

_‘I am taking Bucky...’_

Bucky.

 _Bucky_.

**_Bucky._ **

The concerned looks returned with a fire.

People started to ask Tony if he wanted them to speak to Steve.

They wanted to help.

But Tony Loved Steve, and Steve apparently loved Bucky more than he did Tony, Bucky makes Steve happy, and Tony loves Steve.

Little did he know it was the beginning of the end.

Or at least His.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank Pym Fucked up.

Ultron Happened.

Vision was born.

The Avengers Assembled for their hardest mission ever.

Ultron was destroyed.

Sokovia got annihilated. And almost took Thor and Iron Man with it, but they survived at last.

That Night Steve Fucked Tony against the wall of their bedroom until Tony almost passed out, and then made sweet love to him while showering him with kisses all over Tony’s skin as if remembering every piece of flesh the engineer had within reach.

Their family grew and added the Maximoffs’ twins (to the chagrin of some), Scott Lang and hope Van dyne.

Yet Steve still doesn’t return to him, not completely and little by little he starts to slip away, and sooner or later Tony knows he will leave him.

Tony cries but never touches alcohol because he loves Steve.

Tony hurts but never takes it out on Steve or Bucky or anyone in their family, because Tony loves the Avengers.

Tony fees Alone.

Bucky tries to coax Tony to go out more, but Tony is afraid to take his suffering on Bucky, he doesn’t deserve it.

Tony loses weight.

Again.

A frown settles on Steve’s brow whenever he looks at Tony.

It kills him.

panic attacks and nightmares became a thing Tony has to go through alone practically every day.

Slowly he starts to fold on himself.

Their anniversary approaches and Tony tries to make a last attempt to reach out.

He gets Rhodey to help.

* * *

 

 

The Avengers minus Bucky and Selvic were all gathered in the common area waiting for Tony and Steve to come back from their date, they’ve all witnessed the deterioration of their relationship and it hurt them to see it, they had wanted to speak to Steve because it was clear how much he hurt Tony with his disregard and obliviousness of the genius, but Tony forbade them from it, telling them that it was between him and Steve, so they back off even though nobody wanted to.

It was almost midnight, Tony had reserved a table In Steve’s favorite restaurant for 20h30 and they were still not back yet which they took as good sign, so the team started speculating about what they were doing, making bets and secretly relieved that maybe this would work.

Especially with the gift Tony had somehow managed to get Steve.

A few minutes past midnight Steve Came in with a big smile on his face that only got bigger when he saw the whole team gathered in the common room.

“So I guess it went well” Teased Sam, which made the others laugh and giggle.

Steve gave them a confused look before shrugging “yeah I guess it was a good day, but we’re exhausted and my stomach has been growling for hours, apparently it irritated Buck so much he threatened bodily harm if I don’t eat first before we queue up a movie”

Silence.

“You mean Tony, right?” asked Scott wearily.

Steve frowned in confusion “No?” drawled the Supersoldier, “Why would I say Tony, I haven’t seen him today, he must be still in the workshop, someone probably should go checking on him, I’d normally do it but I am exhausted and I don’t think I would be effective against his puppy eyes” laughed Steve.

“Son of a bitch” someone muttered in disbelief.

“what the hell is wrong with you” Exploded Clint as he lunged at Steve but was caught by Natasha steading him.

“Hey Steve, what took you so lo-… is everything okay here?” Said Bucky as he sauntered and abruptly stopped at the scene in front of him.

“No not everything is okay here, _Bucky_ ” yelled Clint, he then turned to Steve “I swear to god you don’t deserve him you asshole, _god_ he should have left you long ago” continued Clint with venom in his voice, only Natasha was restraining him from bodily lunging on Steve’s throat.

The other avengers silently threw cold glares at both Steve and Bucky.

“Guy’s _enough_ ” said a rough voice that has them all turn around, it was Tony.

Thor rose abruptly from where he was seated, and quickly strode towards Tony a gathered him in a bone crushing embrace before he spoke “How Fare you brother” asked Thor as he let Tony down.

“I am good Thor, thank you” smiled sadly at his friend “and thank you for the hug I really needed it”.

Thor simply nodded as he took Tony’s side.

“Tony are you okay, what’s going on” asked Steve disordered about what’s happening.

“I waited for you for three hours, yet you didn’t show” said Tony without answering his question.

“wha-“

“I called and I called, but you didn’t answer, and I just sat there in the restaurant waiting, hoping that you would be the next person to come in” Tony let out a shuddering breath clearly holding emotions at bay. Before he turned and grabbed a box that until then went unnoticed by almost everyone before handing it out to Steve.

Steve still confused reached for the box

“Open it” said Tony.

“I don’t- “. started Steve but was abruptly cut off by Tony.

“I said _open_ it”

Steve fell silent and opened the wrapped box, and then froze.

He looked from Tony to the box and back again mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“Is this… but _how_?” asked Steve eyes shimmering with wonder.

“It wasn’t easy, I had help from Rhodey but I managed to track down your father’s military suits, his dog tags, some letters that were sent to your mother and some that she sent back, there are also some medals he won, and your mothers pendant that he had with him in the war, Jarvis also managed to track down some pictures of him and your mom, that’s all in the box” Answered tony with a flat tone that made Steve look up from the box.

“I was supposed to give it to you at the restaurant as a celebration of our anniversary, guess you didn’t deem it important enough in your mind, I mean you had to go out with _Bucky_ so who cares about your _fiancé_ right”

Horror was drawn up on Steve’s face as he realized what he had done. again.

Bucky face lost all color and became white as sheet “Tony I am sorry I didn’t know I swear, I never wanted to come between you too”

But Tony had only eyes for Steve.

“Tony I am so s-“

“I am done” cut him off Tony.

“Tony” said Natasha.

Tony looked at his hand where he was playing with his engagement ring and took the offending jewelry out of his finger before he put it on the table next to him.

“I am done”.

Tony turned and walked away ignoring the calls of his name.

He had to get out.

“Friday prepare the suit, I am going for a few weeks to Malibu”

“ ** _Right away boss_** ” said a crisp female voice.

It had taken time but tony had started to slowly but surely warm up to her

**_“Boss if I may, you deserve better”_ **

Tony smiled a self-deprecating smile “I am not sure I do”.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks in Malibu.

Tony missed his family so much, but he wasn’t ready to face anyone, least of all Steve.

He ignored the multiple call the blond made.

He just couldn’t deal.

What was worse was that he was still as much in love with Steve as he was in their happiest moments.

And he couldn’t even be mad at Bucky because he honestly didn’t do anything wrong apart from wanting to spend time with his best friend.

Maybe Tony blew it out of proportion.

No.

This was something that has been coming for over a year.

**_“Boss, I am sorry to bother you but there is an Avenger call”_ **

Tony frowned “I thought they said they had it handled for the time I am gone”

**_“I know, but Natasha called and said that this was something_ ** **big _and they need you ASAP”_**

Tony quickly jumped into his suit, the last time Natasha said it’s big has been Ultron.

“Fri, patch me through”

 _“Tony?”_ asked Natasha

“what’s going on”

_“Doombots, they’re swarming the city and they’re stronger than they’ve ever been before, but something doesn’t add up”_

“What do you mean” asked Tony flying at top speed towards New Jersey

“I don’t know yet but this feels wrong, like we’re missing something”

“Hold up Nat, Fri bring up a live feed from the scene”

A screen popped up on his hub.

“Yeah, it seems like they’re trying to keep you distracted from something”

_“that’s what I thought, but from what, and why now?”_

“Fri open the feed to everyone”

**_“Done sir”_ **

“Hey guys, me and Natasha think this is a distraction”

 _“Tony?”_ asked Steve with a hopeful tone

“Not exactly the time Cap” almost growled Tony.

He heard Steve sigh _“Iron Man it’s good to have you back_ ” and _that_ was Captain America ladies and gentlemen

“Good to be back, okay guys listen up as I said before this is a distraction and a big one at that, so if you think of anything pitch it up, but for now I need status _ASAP_ ”

 _“There are currently more than two hundred of these bots, but we don’t know for sure if that’s all. the bots are stronger than last time and also a bit different, Military police firefighters and EMT’s are already swarming the place helping us contain the situation, but a little extra help wouldn’t go amiss”_ Reported Steve in all his Captain America’s glorious voice.

 _“Well seems like the Jerseys are giving us their all, Military Police firefighter_ **and** _EMT’s all at the same time, way to make a girl feel special_ ” Exclaimed Clint with a hint of drama.

 _“why do you always refer to yourself as a girl in these situations?”_ asked incredulously Sam

 _“He does make a pretty girl in the bedroom”_ Coulson answered with a flat tone but with a hint of amusement and fondness

 _“Seconded_ ” added Natasha.

 _“Oh my god_ ” cried out Sam _“Not an image I wanted”_

“ _You sure about that stallion, I’ve seen what you’re packing, it makes this girl all wet”_ flirted Clint

Cackles and giggles filled the coms and almost drowned out the squeak Sam let out.

_“Cut the chatter guys”_

_“Aye, Aye Captain”_

And then it dawned on Tony.

“Oh _my god_ Clint, you absolute genius, I would kiss you but I am scared of your Baes”

_“You’re right they’d probably skin you alive, but thank you for finally acknowledging my genius”_

_“You got something Iron Man?”_ asked Natasha apparently not deeming his come on to her boyfriend threatening enough which, **_Rude_** , he’s Tony _Stark_ for god sakes.

Tony, now 5 minutes out of the scene spoke.

“I think so, Friday is there anyone coming to jersey, anyone important, say a general or a president?”

**_“Not officially sir”_ **

“And non-officially?”

**_“The secretary of defense arrived this morning at 5 am to jersey, and get this boss he has with him a suit case, a highly classified one, as in the one that holds the keys to the big no-no bombies that goes big boom”_ **

“Well _crap_ , did you get this, guys?”

Various confirmation responses flooded the coms for a second.

“But why though, there is no major military facility that has any nuclear capacity in the new jersey area”

 ** _“_** _Officially **”**_ Added Bucky.

“You Know something Elsa?”

_“I think I remember there was an old facility from the cold war a couple miles west from here”_

“You remember this from your Goth/Emo phase right” asked distractedly Tony and heard someone (probably Clint) giggle.

_“Yeah, it was used as nuclear base when I was operational at the time, maybe it still is but just dormant”_

“Alright, Friday call Secretary of defense Thaddeus Ross”

A couple of seconds too long passed

“FRI?”

She hesitates **_“Boss I got some bad news, they found the secretary murder and mutilated from his left hand and the suit case gone”_**

“Crap, fucking Crap” swore Tony

 _“Language”_ threw absently Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes before he relayed the news to his teammates.

 _“Shit”_ replied Coulson

“Okay _‘Murder she wrote’_ you still remember where this base is” asked Tony hopefully

 _“Affirmative”_ replied curtly James as he kept on fighting the never-ending bots

“Okay I am going to the base” said Tony to the others

 _“Negative Tony, you need back up, you can’t go alone, wait for us”_ Replied Cap frantically as escaped an onslaught of bullets.

“We don’t have time cap and you know it, this is a distraction and with no avengers no police and no military this is the perfect moment for the villain du jour to strike, speaking of villainous individuals Friday hack into one of the signals these bots are emitting and trace it back to the source, what was I saying again, oh right and I won’t be alone, I’ll have James as my back up.”

“ _What”_ exclaimed someone

**_“Boss I managed to find out the culprit”_ **

“Huh, that was fast, even for us”

**_“That’s because you’ve already got a file on him, you’ve been keeping an eye on him for some time now”_ **

“Norman Osborne” said Tony with a growl “I knew he was shady but not this point, the man has crazy in his eyes I swear, it gives me the creeps”

**_“What do you want me to do boss”_ **

“Forward everything you’ve found to the authorities, and when I say authorities I mean everybody, from FBI to NSA, I don’t have to tell you to hide our trail, right baby girl”

“ ** _Right away boss, and frankly you wound me with your words, absolutely cruel”_**

“Guys I am in the scene, Barnes Clench up I am coming in hot”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were inside the base Tony released his Nanobots to scan the place.

They went on exploring the Base.

After a minute of walking under thick silence Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

“Out with it Bucky”

James looked startled for a second before he schooled his features to a determined one

“I wanted to apologize, I never intended to come between you two, and I know you must hate me right and I am so sorry that I hurt you, I can’t believe what Steve did to you and what _I_ did to you, you quickly became my best friend and I can’t stop thinking about how I hurt you and it _kills_ me, Steve is going crazy without you, he cried when you left and he realized what he made you go through, although that would be because the team chewed us out, not that we didn’t deserve it. And I’ll move out of the compound you don’t ever have to see me again, just please go back home”

Tony gritted his teeth, he didn’t need any pity

“Fri, Sentient mode” said Tony before he slipped out of the suit.

“Listen here you fucking asshole, and listen carefully. I do not fucking hate you nor do I fucking hate Steve, I could never Hate Steve, what he did was shitty I opened up to him and he kept me hanging, I told him that he was IT for me and I still mean it, I just wished he would’ve told me that I wasn’t his, not ask me to marry him only to ditch me when he found, I feel used and filthy, like I was just warming his bed until you came back, I felt like a hole he used telling himself that he loved me only to realize he was just lying to me and to himself. Even after all of this I still Love him with all my heart”.

Bucky looked like he was ready to puke.

Tony sighed and continued with a softer voice.

“But what I do know is what kind of a man he truly is, and he is not the type of person to use another person like that, not consciously at least, so I know he never set to hurt me, and I got to know you and I know that even though you’re still in love with Steve you would never act on it because you’re not the type of person to come between two people. And to answer your stupid question no I don’t want you to move out, that’s your house as much as it is mine, and yes I always was going to come back I just need some time to sort my feelings out, and I do care about you too buck, never doubt that” finished tony with a small smile

A single tear ran across James’ left cheek as he lunged and brought Tony for a Hug.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry” mumbled Bucky face tucked in the smaller man’s neck.

Tony returned the hug and with one of his hands running through Bucky’s hair

“I know buddy, I know. Thank you for apologizing it means a lot to me. But buck you got to be selfish this time, you and Steve have to be selfish about this”

“What are you talking about Tony” said Bucky after he untangled himself from the embrace.

“What I mean is you have a chance to have the life you both wanted since you were kids, the life that was stolen away from you time after time after time. But now you’re here, both of you safe and sound in a world where it is acceptable to be gay, where you can get married and have kids, this is what I am talking about. Be selfish, and be happy, you both deserve it, don’t waste it because of me or anyone else”

_“Hum guys, not that this wasn’t heart wrenchingly beautiful, but can we hurry up, oh and the coms are still open”_

_“Tony”_ whispered brokenly Steve “ _God Tony, I am so fucking sorry, I did love you, I mean I_ do _, it’s just…”_

“It’s just Bucky” continued Tony

_“Yeah”_

**_“Boss, there is a surge of power two floors below you, a huge amount of power”_ **

Tony could’ve kissed Friday for the interruption.

“Okay _Frozen_ , let’s get down to business”

 

* * *

 

 

They found Norman Osborne hunched over the control center, two man wearing lab coats on the floor with bullets between their eyes and an open suitcase with a severed hand attached to it.

Lovely.

Bucky went full on Winter Soldier as he crept behind Norman and managed to knock him out before the other could even notice them.

There was a giant looking box that emitted strong wavelength transmission, Tony shot it with an EMP, sparks of electricity began to shoot out of it before it seemed to die down.

 _“Guys the Bots are down, I repeat the Bots are down”_ Captain America’s voice filtered through.

 _“Whatever you did Tony seemed to turn them all of, no hold on, it seems they’re all fried”_ said Natasha

 _“Huh I guess they overloaded_ ” added Clint _“which will also be me tonight, right Phil?”_

 _“Oh Come ON”_ cried Sam

“Okay guys, that’s good, James has Norman subdued, but it seems the bastard has activated something, wait hold on” said Tony as he began to look at whatever Norman was doing.

“Crap, crap, crap”

“Tony what’s going on, what did Osbourne Activate” asked James as came up next to him.

“He seemed to have initiated _all_ of the country’s nuclear bombs, and each one is set to target a country from all over the world; France, China, Russia, Iran, Morocco, and on and on, if this thing pans out, we’re looking at billions of deaths, and the start of World war III “

 _“Jesus”_ exhaled Sam through the coms

“Okay Friday patch me to Rhodey ASAP”

**_“You’re on Boss”_ **

_“Tony? Now is really not the time, we’ve got a situation-…”_

“I _know_ , nuclear bombs, that’s where I am at, it was Norman Osbourne he somehow activated all of the U.S of Fucking A’s Nukes, he had the secretary of defense killed and has used whatever was in that suitcase as a key to open and coordinate all of the bases that the US military controls, this is bad we’re looking at an annihilation of more than a third of the words population. So I am calling to see if there is code or whatever that could stop this all at once.”

 _“Tony we’re coming your way ETA 10 minutes”_ jumped in Steve

“Copy that Winghead”

 _“We do”_ answered Rhodey with a somber _voice “But they’re useless, it seemed that Osbourne has overruled the codes and now it seems almost inevitable we’re trying to see if we can hack into the nukes system and reroute them to space”_

“What? No, absolutely not, are you crazy that would still be too dangerous I mean hundreds of nukes exploding in space could disrupt earth’s orbit, or shift the poles or worsen the Ozone Layer and hundreds of other problems. Look can you get them to stop trying to hack I may have a solution”

“What do you think I am the president, of course I can’t”

“right then Friday Patch me to POTUS”

“What, Ton-“ started Rhodey but the line quickly shut

“ ** _And you’re on Boss”_**

“Hello Mr. President?”

_“Mr. Stark?, what is the meaning of this, this is a confidential meeting and you’re-“_

“Yeah yeah, look we don’t have time for this bureaucracy whatnot, Norman Osbourne has us all screwed, the fucking planet earth is in danger because of him and because of all the fucking nukes you’re packing, talk about hypocrisy. Look I may have a solution but I need you to call off every person you put on hacking the nukes systems because they’re making my hacking a tad more difficult” The President looked at the people surrounding him, and some of them nodded to him, already knowing Stark’s genius and Reputation, it did help that he had saved the President three years ago, and knowing his background of weapon manufacturer made him somewhat their best chance at this.

 _“And why would I do that, what is exactly your plan”_ Clearly desperate and hopeful enough to not dismiss Tony completely

“The program is already activated and there’s no time to go around that, so the nukes are going to launch, but what I _can_ do, since this is still a network, is that I can manage to transfer _all_ the other nuke’s launching programs to just one nuke, the one in Jersey where I am at right now, which will make this situation a lot more controllable”

The president’s voice was full of hope “ _You can do that?”_

“I can sir, I just need you to make the other people you put to the task of hacking stop, and I know I can do it”

_“Alright, Done. And what about the one in Jersey, it’s still going to be a problem”_

“That one I’ll take to space” casually responded Tony

His Coms came to life with all the Avengers expressing their protests.

“Oh settle down guys, the _suit_ will take the Nuke, and I _won’t_ be in it.” Said Tony rolling his eyes, still working on the control center hacking through the firewalls and malwares.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and all the avengers looked at the sky as they saw the burst of light from the nuke’s explosion in space dwindle slowly.

“Good job Tony” said Steve “You saved our asses this time” continued as he put a hand on his ex-fiancé’s shoulder

Tony resisted the urge to crumble in Steve’s arms and hold for dear life and never let go.

So he just smiled “Like you said we do it together”

Steve’s smile dimmed a little bit “Tony can we talk later, I’d really like to apologize properly and explain everything, I have been atrocious to you this past year and a half and I can never say sorry enough and I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you, I miss you so much and I’d really like to have my best-friend again” finished Steve with a hopeful smile

Best-Friend.

_BEST-FRIEND._

Not Lover.

Not Fiancé.

Not Husband.

Best- Friend.

Tony wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to leave and never come back.

He wanted Steve.

 _‘True Love means that you care more about someone else’s happiness than your own, no matter how much pain it may bring you’_ Tony heard his mother’s voice say.

So Tony gritted his teeth and smiled at Steve and Nodded “Sure thing Stevie”.

And Steve, oh god Steve gave him that wide blinding Smile, and it fucking hurt. Because Tony loves Steve.

He turned and saw Natasha and Clint give him a knowing look, like they were not fooled by his act.

And _Oh_ how much he loves them.

Thor Comes in and pulls him in a hug and whisper in his ears “You are the Bravest Man I have ever Had the pleasure to meet, Indeed our Captain breaks your heart yet you still stand beside him; Just Know, Tony father of the Iron Man, you have your family beside you and we’ll love you enough to heal from the deep wound you’ve been afflicted” as he finished Tony tightened their hug and burrowed his face in the man chest and mumbled “I love you too buddy, thank you”

As they parted, Tony’s eyes traveled to where an officer was escorting Norman to a military vehicle, he didn’t know what it was but Tony began walking towards him, and that’s when he saw it, how Norman looked from the gun the officer was wearing to Bucky, and in blur of a moment Norman distangled himself from the officer’s hold and grabbed the gun, pointed at Bucky’s direction. Tony was running Screaming at James but he knew there wouldn’t be enough time to push him, he jumped in front of Bucky as he heard a gun fire.

Pain.

Screams.

 _Pain_.

He looked down on himself and he saw blood rushing from his chest. He’s been shot where the reactor has been

 _‘Well if that’s not poetic’_ thought Tony hysterically.

He looked up and saw the Avengers surrounding him, their lips moving but Tony couldn’t hear a word they were saying, actually he couldn’t hear anything beside a loud whistle In his ears.

He saw Clint and Natasha red and fearful eyes

_‘were they crying?’_

_‘why were they crying?’_

He Saw Bruce speaking to him but he couldn’t hear him, the man hands were putting pressure on his chest, probably trying to stop the bleeding, oh right he was shot.

He felt hands cradling his head, he looked up and saw Bucky looking down on him.

“You…you’re O-okay?” croaked Tony and as soon as he said the words, the world seemed to come back to focus and with it came the pain.

“I am okay, why did you jump in front of me, why you stupid _stupid_ man” Said Bucky hysterically

“Tony, look at me please”

Steve.

Tony turned his head away from Bucky towards the voice.

“Hey winghead” Tony managed to say before blood started to well up inside his throat causing him to cough it up.

It must not be a pretty sight from the look of Steve as his eyes widened and tears streamed unceasingly down his rosy cheeks.

Tony tried to swipe them up but his hand felt too heavy, Steve seemed to understand his attempt and took his hand and brought it up to his cheeks before he kissed it.

Tony smiled “Steve, babe please be happy with James, you have **_*cough*_** you ** _*cough*_** you have a chance of the **_*cough*_** life you always wanted, don’t waste it ** _*cough*_** ”

“ _Tony_ ” started Steve before he was interrupted by Tony.

“ _Promise_ me, _please_ ” asked Tony desperately.

Steve gave a tiny nod before he nodded more profoundly and said with a broken voice

“I promise”

“Good, good you both deserve a happy life”.

He turned to the other avengers and smiled before he looked back towards Steve.

He looked over Steve’s shoulder and that’s when he saw them.

His Parents.

Howard and Maria.

Hand in hand and smiling.

“you’re here” asked Tony in wonder

“Who’s here Tony” asked a frightened Steve.

Tony looked at him and smiled “My Parents”

A gasp was heard followed by a sob.

“They’re right here, they said they came for me” said Tony with a watery smile.

“No, no, no, Tony please don’t go, please hold on, just please Love. We _need_ you, _I_ need you please” pleaded a sobbing Steve.

But Tony has already closed his eyes.

And he never opened them again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry i had to kill Tony, but i just couldn't help my self


End file.
